Falling Head Over Heels
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Ash is having a little trouble with falling on Clemont. It's not his fault, though! There's just always something that happens that lands him on the poor blond! But when they're both a little too embarrassed about it, Bonnie starts to put two-and-two together and hopes to get her brother and Ash together! *Diodeshipping* *Fluffy*


"Ahhh! Ash!" Bonnie screeched from outside the tent one morning. Clemont's eyes shot open and he bolted up in his sleeping bag toward the sound of his sister. He unzipped the tent door to peak out and see what was going on. "Stoooop!" Bonnie laughed as Ash chased her around while wearing a Duskull mask.

"I'm gonna get you!" Ash growled teasingly with his arms outstretched. Serena was laughing from the picnic table along with Pikachu and Dedenne and Pancham. Braixen was trying to help poor Bonnie get away from Ash, though it wasn't working since every time the fire type tried to pick up Bonnie, the little girl ducked away and drew closer to Ash. "Rawwwr!" Ash once again tried to grab her, though it was to no avail when Bonnie ducked out from under his arms and ran over to Clemont, who was finally getting out of the tent.

"Big Brother, help meeee!" she squealed, crashing into her brother's waist. Ash came barreling after her and crashed into the siblings, knocking them over and landing on top, effectively turning the three of them into a sandwich.

Bonnie wiggled out from between the boys and huffed, tapping her foot in front of Ash. Ash sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Clemont…" he apologized.

"What is going on?!" Clemont asked loudly.

"We're just playing, Clemont!" Bonnie snickered. "You got caught in the middle, that's all!"

Ash took off his mask and helped Clemont to his feet. "You overslept, by the way!" he teased, throwing an arm around the blond.

"Why did you guys let me sleep in?" Clemont fussed.

"We figured you deserved it after that Camerupt nearly trampled you yesterday," Ash explained. They went over to the picnic tables and served up breakfast to Clemont, who grumpily accepted it and ate quickly. The gang would be heading off to Kanto soon for the holidays since Bonnie and Clemont wanted to see the region for the first time and Serena wanted to revisit and see the professor. "I'm gonna go get ready!" Ash announced, getting up and running off to his and Clemont's tent.

Clemont and the girls watched him disappear. Once he was gone, Bonnie turned back to her brother. "You OK, Clemont?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine…why?" Clemont questioned.

"You fell pretty hard, just wanted to make sure we didn't hurt you…" Bonnie explained. Clemont reassured he was fine just as Bunnelby hopped out of the tent with Ash's blue top.

"Bunnelby! Get back here!" Ash yelled, chasing after the pokemon in his pants and undershirt. The other three all laughed, watching him run after Bunnelby. "Gimme my shirt!"

"Bun!" the pokemon snickered, stopping immediately and letting Ash fumble to try and stop. He ended up on his tiptoes in an attempt to stop before he ended up falling on Clemont…again. Bunnelby dropped his shirt on Ash's legs and hopped off to Pikachu's side.

"Sorry, Clemont!" Ash scrambled off and yanked his shirt on.

"No, I'm sorry for Bunnelby!" Clemont apologized, trying to hide any blush on his face. From where she sat, Bonnie started growing an evil grin. She'd seen two little blushes, and she knew _exactly_ what it meant. Her brother had a match.

* * *

As the four children were headed off toward the next town, Bonnie decided to put her little "plan" into action. "I'm tired!" she whined, clinging to Clemont's hand.

"It won't be much farther, Bonnie," Clemont reassured, swinging her arm playfully.

"But my feet are hurting _noooow_!" After realizing Clemont wasn't going to do anything to help her, Bonnie turned to Ash. "Aaaash, my feet huuuurt!"

"Alright, alright…" Ash sighed dramatically and lifted the little girl up, letting her work her way around to his back. Bonnie giggled and commented on how high-up she was.

Though, Bonnie quickly grew "restless" up on Ash's back. She climbed down less than gracefully and took her brother's hand as well as Ash's. "Swing me!" she giggled, jumping as they walked. The two boys laughed and lifted her, tossing her back and swinging her forward.

With them swinging her, Bonnie started leaning to the side. This dragged Ash toward Clemont's side clumsily. She swung to the side hard enough to pull him down and yank herself away.

"Ash!" Serena yelped as the boy went tumbling to the ground on top of Clemont once more. "Clemont! You two OK?"

"Ow, my head…" Clemont groaned as they sat up. He rubbed his head and Ash scooted away.

"You OK, Clemont?" Bonnie asked in mock concern, standing over her brother.

"I think I'm fine, Bonnie," he answered. Ash tried to pull him to his feet, only for Clemont to yowl in pain. "Scratch the OK…I think I sprained my ankle…"

"Sorry!" Ash apologized. "Can you get up at all?" Clemont tried once more to get up and fell back down again. "That'd be a no…" Ash commented under his breath. He huffed and decided to pick Clemont up. He handed his backpack to Serena and Pikachu hopped down onto Bonnie's head. Ash stooped down and had Clemont wrap his arms around his neck. He heaved them up and held on tight to Clemont's legs.

"We really need to get to town quickly, now!" Serena commented. The gang all started down the road once more a little slower than before so Ash could keep up.

Clemont was trying to not enjoy being so close to Ash. He knew that he should have a crush on his best friend, but it happened and he didn't know how to stop it. Though, he couldn't help but feel as if Bonnie did this on purpose. Not that he could question her since Ash and Serena were still around.

They quickly got to a Pokémon Center and checked into rooms. Ash took Clemont to their room and dumped the blond on a bed. Clemont landed with an 'oof!'

"Sorry! …Again…" Ash apologized.

"It's OK, stop worrying," Clemont fussed, leaning back on the headboard of the bed. "It's not like I broke my ankle, it'll be fine."

"You sure?" Ash sat beside him.

"Yeah, of course." Clemont smiled reassuringly.

"Well that's good," Ash smiled. He started leaning forward, which startled Clemont. Once Ash was just inches away, Clemont freaked out and ducked across the bed. Ash flopped down on Clemont's side. He shot straight up and tried to hide his embarrassment unsuccessfully. "I-I don't know what I was doing! I just thought…um…I-I dunno!"

Clemont sat back up slowly and looked to the boy in front of him curiously. "You just thought…what?"

Ash gulped and looked away, red as a Cheri berry. "I-I just thought…maybe I could kiss you and you wouldn't get mad or something…?"

Clemont's heart skipped a beat and he started to blush as well. "Well I didn't say you can't!" he squeaked, cursing his own voice internally for failing him.

"Really?" Ash turned to look at him astounded. Clemont nodded and snickered as he watched the Kanto boy's face change to one that mirrored a little kid in a candy store for the first time. Ash took his chance before Clemont could change his mind and tackled the other boy, peppering his entire face with short kisses.

"OK, OK!" Clemont laughed, "This is a little excessive!"

"Nu-uh!" Ash sat back, giggling himself at their situation. He gave Clemont one real kiss just before the room door opened.

"We're getting pizza!" Bonnie announced, running into the room and jumping between the two boys. "What's going on here?" she asked, looking back and forth between them.

"N-Nothing!" they both stammered together.


End file.
